Giants and Electricity
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elle meets a new friend after she falls down a hole. Rated T for one character being scared by another. Tickles and fluff in the end! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Requested by Creaturemaster. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Elle belongs to Mimic-Me101, who kindly gave me permission to use Elle, Ben 10 and all its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, and the Grant Mansion and Sparkle belong to me.**

* * *

**Giants and Electricity**

Elle was headed towards the Grant Mansion that day. After finding out its secret, she was okay with the fact that there were more aliens. And then meeting her dad was awesome too. She now happily flew through the sky and shot out electricity to keep herself going. She was doing pretty good.

Suddenly, something whizzed by her and made her break her concentration and she began to fall headfirst to Earth.

Fast.

Elle panicked when she saw she was heading for a large hole in the ground outside the mansion and it looked deep. She tried to slow down, but couldn't. She closed her eyes just as she started falling through the hole.

But to her surprise, instead of hitting hard rock, she landed on something soft that gave way a bit. She was still in a bit of shock and so curled up and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she wasn't dead.

"Are you okay, little one?" asked a echoing, booming voice and she looked up to see herself staring at a giant. With a shriek, she tried to get away by jumping out of his hand, but he was too quick and caught her each time before he finally managed to pin her to his chest to prevent her from escaping and she struggled, too scared to conjure up any electricity to fight him. "Hey, take it easy," he said to her a bit more softly.

Elle trembled as she looked up at him and flinched when his large first finger reached towards her and start rubbing her head in a calming manner. He was using just enough pressure to make it soothing and not hurting her at all. Elle looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"That's better," he said as he then held her in his hands and swayed gently back and forth, making her a bit tired as the soothing motions where doing a great job of lulling her. She looked up at him when he cleared his throat. "What is your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Elle," she said, sensing he was a gentle giant.

"Ah, Feedback's girlfriend, er, fiancée," said the giant. "I'm glad to finally meet you. I am Way Big."

Elle looked around. "Yeah, I noticed," she said a little nervously.

Way Big then realized she didn't quite understand. "No, I mean my name is Way Big," he clarified gently.

Realizing she may have just offended an alien that could eat her up without a second thought, Elle cowered in his hand. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you!"

Way Big noticed how scared she was. "Calm down, Elle," he said calmly. "I'm not offended."

That did little to calm her down and Way Big suddenly had an idea.

"Elle," he said. "Either you calm down or I'll be forced to make you calm down."

Elle shook her head. "Don't hurt me, please!" she pleaded, making the giant alien sigh.

"Do tickles hurt?"

Elle didn't have a chance to answer as Way Big poked his large finger into her ribs and side, making her squeal and laugh as she tried to defend herself, but his large, white fingers made it impossible for her to protect her ticklish spots as the giant then gently pinned her in his hand and carefully moved her shirt up just a little to expose her stomach. Elle looked afraid when he did so.

"No, please!" she begged. "I don't want my stomach tickled!"

Way Big chuckled. "Who said I'm going to tickle your stomach?" he asked with a smile, confusing Elle. She then found out what he meant when he gently pressed his mouth to her stomach and hummed.

The vibrations of his humming were ticking her like crazy and Elle laughed hard, deciding that this was the worst of the torture so far. She struggled to escape, but he had her in a firm, but gentle grip and he hummed louder, intensifying the tickling on her stomach and really making her squeal.

"PLEASE! THAT TICKLES!" she begged, but he didn't stop humming for a little longer and Elle had tears running down her face as the tickling sensation spread to her whole body, making her laugh so hard she was gasping for air.

Way Big saw her struggling to breathe and felt guilty for tickling her a bit beyond her limits, so he stopped and pulled her shirt back down gently as he began stroking her head again and she turned on her back to let him rub her back. She smiled at him.

"You're okay, for a giant, Way Big," she said honestly.

He chuckled. "You're okay too, Elle," he said, hugging her gently and she also hugged him, not feeling scared as he held her gently but also protectively.

"Elle?" came Feedback's voice as he suddenly flew in the same way both Way Big and Elle came in. Seeing his fiancée in good hands, literally, he sighed in relief as he got closer and Elle hugged him, holding on as he flew back a bit. Feedback looked up at Way Big. "Thanks for saving my fiancée, big guy," he said. "I was worried when Sparkle told me she had seen Elle fall down the hole in the backyard."

"It was my pleasure," said Way Big. "Take good care of her, Feedback."

"I will, thanks," said the Conductoid as he flew off with Elle in his arms. "Well, what do you think of Way Big?" he asked Elle.

She smiled. "I think he'll be an excellent brother-in-law and a great uncle for Sparkle," she admitted.

He smiled. "I love the way you think, my love," he said and holding Elle close while they were flying, he kissed her and Elle sank into his embrace, feeling the electricity flowing through her and Feedback as Way Big smiled, unseen by the two lovebirds as he went back down the tunnel and moving the rock back in place as Feedback and Elle continued to kiss each other.

* * *

**Well, Elle has a new friend. How was it?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
